Regrets
by IceePheonix
Summary: Yuto's getting worried about Shun, he hasn't seen him since their fight, and he's not responding to his texts or phone calls anymore either...
1. Chapter 1

Yuto sighed, setting his phone down as he stared at the ceiling. Another day, another ignored text and unanswered phone call.

' _I know it was a bad fight Shun, but blocking my number? That's cold._ '

It had been three days since he'd spoken to Shun, three days since they'd fought and he'd stormed out of the Kurosaki house in a rage. Three days since Shun had stopped answering his phone.

All the texts came back undelivered and his phone calls reached an unavailable number.

He couldn't even remember what the fight was about, something stupid probably, but he hadn't thought it was bad enough that Shun would want to cut ties with him.

Then another thought hit him, maybe something had happened to Shun and he couldn't call him.

If something was infact wrong with Shun then he'd have to go over and find out, since he wasn't answering. Yuto was hesitant, he'd avoided going back since the fight because he wasn't sure he could face Shun, but if something was wrong…

He rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up, he must have slept on it funny because it had been hurting something awful since he'd gotten up that morning.

Mind made up he hopped off the bed and grabbed some change for the bus- with his car in for repairs had no other way to get around, the worst that could happen was that he'd get a door slammed in his face anyways.

Maybe Ruri would be home and he could ask her what was going on.

' _Shun, all I want is a chance to apologize to you._ '

...

The bus ride was fairly quiet, mostly in part to the bus being nearly empty. He got off a block away from their house and walked down, running over in his mind what he was going to say when he got there.

...

He was pleasantly surprised to find Ruri was home, though Shun seemed to be conspicuously absent.

Yuto wondered if she had a date, being that she was dressed up nicer than normal, even her hair was done up with a silky black ribbon.

"Ruri did Shun change his number? I haven't been able to get a hold of him and, I really need to talk to him." He glanced around the room. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

Ruri sighed as she sat down, clutching a teacup tightly in her hands. "He's not coming back."

"What?"

"He's gone and he's not coming back." She sniffed slightly, wiping tears from her eyes. "It's strange Yuto, not having him around. I miss hearing him shuffling around upstairs, or blaring his stupid music."

"Gone? Ruri what happened, did something happen to Shun? Is that why he's not responding to my calls?"

Any answer he might have gotten was cut short when the doorbell rang and Ruri got up, leaving Yuto alone in the living room with nothing but a plant for company.

"Yuri, you're early."

"By 5 minutes, are you ready?"

"Just a moment, let me grab my purse." Ruri trotted back into the living room to fetch her purse. "I'll see you later Yuto, don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

Yuri laughed weakly as the pair left, "Somehow I don't think you have to worry about that."

Yuto sat back against the couch, letting her words sink in.

' _He's gone_.'

He shook his head, no, he wasn't going to think like that, Shun had just, he'd moved out that was all, that had to be it. Or maybe he was staying with someone else.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes he left for home, there was no sense in sitting around waiting if Shun wasn't coming back.

* * *

Yuto didn't know what to do with himself, with Shun gone, and no longer answering his phone, he had no way to get hold of him.

He didn't even leave the house until a few days later when the battery in his phone died and he couldn't locate the charger and had to go pick up a new one.

' _And maybe consider a new bed,_ ' he thought, rubbing the back of his neck. The ache had only gotten worse, spreading from his neck down the rest of his back and into his arms.

Pick up a charger for his phone, that was all Yuto was planning on doing. Until he started seeing Shun everywhere.

It started while he was waiting for the bus. For a moment he saw Shun across the street and his heart leapt for joy, he was ok after all.

"Shun!" He called out to him, stated to run to him, but the light changed and traffic moved and by the time the way was clear, he was gone.

It happened again a short time later, as Yuto was passing a coffee shop. He saw him though the glass, at the counter ordering something to drink. But by the time Yuto got in, he was gone, again.

The charging cord forgotten, Yuto spent the next while in pursuit of Shun in the vain hopes that they could talk. It was, he thought, like chasing a ghost, every time he got close, Shun would be gone.

It was frustrating, all he wanted to do was talk and he was beginning to wonder if his mind was playing some serious tricks on him, making him think he saw Shun.

He saw him again, at the end of the street, and this time he wasn't going to let him get away, this time he was going to catch him.

"Shun!" Yuto called out to him as he took off running in Shun's direction.

Shun didn't react, ' _Probably can't hear me_ ,' thought Yuto and nonplussed, he kept running.

Somehow, Shun kept managing to get ahead. Every time Yuto thought he was getting close, Shun would be farther ahead of him, just tantalizingly out of reach.

"Shun, you gotta slow down man!"

He only, finally, caught up when Shun came to a stop at a small hill in the park and sat down.

"Ruri said I should talk to you," he said. "Said I needed to do this, that it would help. I don't know, maybe it will. We haven't talked in a bit have we?"

"That's because you changed your damn number on me and didn't even tell me," said Yuto, crossing his arms. "And then moved out."

"I actually killed the battery in my phone the other day, I've never done that before. Watched that video of us at the beach till the phone died."

Yuto felt very sheepish and rubbed his arm awkwardly, "Oh, I'm sorry. Here I thought you were avoiding me."

"Did you know Ruri's been dating someone?" asked Shun. "I didn't, apparently they've been going out for almost a year, and you'll never guess who it was. It was Yuri, she's been dating Yuri can you believe it?" He laughed, a rather strained and forced laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.

He shook his head, "I think she was worried what I'd do to him, seeing how I never really liked the guy. He's not a bad guy though, we talked the other day, I think he's more worried about what Ruri will do to him if he breaks her heart than what I'll do. At least he has sense there." Shun sighed, "And you know that plant he gave her sometime back, the one in the living room? She finally named it and you'll never guess what she named it. Yuto, she named the silly thing after you. She talks to it too, says that it helps." The forced smile on his face dropped and Shun put his face in his hands, tears breaking free.

"I don't even know if you're listening, I wouldn't blame you if you weren't, I wouldn't either after the things I said. Please forgive me Yuto, for everything I said." His shoulders shook as he sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Yuto frowned, the entire conversation and situation had felt, off to him, but now it really felt off. Even he location, now that he bothered to look around, felt, unusual. The park was unnaturally quiet, it seemed as if they were the only ones around. And it was littered with stones that jutted out of the ground in seemingly random places.

"Shun, I'm right here," he said, but Shun continued, as if he didn't hear him. In fact he didn't even look at Yuto.

"They said it happened fast, that your neck snapped almost instantly, so you didn't feel anything, I guess I can take solace in that. But Yuto, you were only out there because of me, if I hadn't said those things, told you to leave, you wouldn't have been out driving in the storm." He gripped the grass, now on his hands and knees, tears flowing freely. "You're dead and it's my fault."

For Yuto, it felt as if timed stopped and, for the first time, he actually looked to where Shun had been talking and looking, to the white lilies he'd been carrying that now lay on the grass and the words etched into the pristine white stone at the center of it all.

 _Gone but never forgotten_

 _Yuto_

 _Now among the angels_


	2. Chapter 2

Yuto clenched his jaw as he stormed out of the house, jacket slung over his shoulder as he made his way to his car.

Damn Shun, sometimes he could be so stubborn and hard headed, why couldn't he just listen for once and stop taking everything personally?

The tires squealed as he pulled out of the driveway swiftly, almost ending up in the driveway across the street, before he took off down the road. A long drive would help him clear his head, and maybe stop him from punching Shun in the face. He hit the steering wheel with a frustrated growl and continued on down the road.

...

The storm blew in from seemingly nowhere, and even with the wipers at full throttle to slap away the rain, Yuto had to squint to see the road. The darkness didn't help either, night had fallen faster than he'd expected so between the low light and the wall of rain his visibility was crap.

He didn't notice that the road took a sharp 90-degree turn; he didn't see the sign warning him of it. Not until the road was gone and he found himself staring down a small embankment with large tree at the bottom and no time to turn or stop.

The sound of shattering glass and crunching metal pierced the night air, and then silence as the storm raged on.

* * *

It was the sound of someone knocking that roused Shun from his slumber on the couch.

"Yuto it's not locked," he grumbled, stumbling towards the front door. It had been hours since Yuto had driven off, and Shun was glad he'd come back, he wanted to apologize, he just wished Yuto would remember he didn't have to knock. He glanced at the clock on the t.v, barely 3am.

"Yuto what –" he stopped abruptly as he opened the door, it wasn't Yuto, it was two men in uniform.

"Are you Mr. Kurosaki?"

He sighed, "That's me, what did Yuto do and how much is bail?"

They exchanged a look before one spoke. "So, you are acquainted with Yuto?"

"Yeah he's my friend, used to rent an upstairs room too. Why?"

"Mr. Kurosaki, I'm afraid there's no easy to tell you this but, there's been an accident."

...

It was Shun's cry of anguish that woke Ruri and she practically flew down the stairs to see what was wrong. She stopped half way down, gripping the railing tightly. Shun was on his knees, one hand clutching the door frame, his face in the other. His shoulders shook with every sob that wracked his frame.

In front of him was a pair of rain-soaked police officers. A pit formed in her stomach as she continued the rest of the way down on shaky legs.

"He's gone Ruri," sobbed Shun. "There was an accident, Yuto's gone."

* * *

Ruri took a deep breath as she down on the couch, half a cup of tea in her hand. She couldn't remember the last time she'd worn so much black, from her ribbon to her dress, even her purse, everything was black. It had to be; it was Yuto's funeral after all.

"He's not coming back," she said, fighting back tears as she sat on the couch. "He's gone and he's not coming back." A few tears slipped free and she quickly wiped them away before they could smudge her makeup. The house was so quiet without Yuto. Even though he'd long since moved into his own place, he was still a regular fixture there, and now he wasn't.

She addressed the small African Violet on the coffee table, having named it as such because the flowers reminded her of his hair. She'd had the plant for some months but hadn't been able to come up with a suitable name. After the accident Yuto was the only name that seemed fitting.

Yuri had said plants liked being talked to, she wasn't sure if that was true, but it helped her anyways.

She talked to the plant till Yuri arrived to pick her up. Shun was picking up his suit from the tailors, so Yuri had offered to drive her to the funeral home and Shun would meet them there.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Yuri as he walked her to the car, a comforting hand on her back.

"No, but I'll manage."

...

Shun slammed his fists into the steering wheel as he sat in the parking lot of the funeral home, tears burning his eyes. He wasn't even sure how he'd managed he drive there without an accident of his own, he hadn't stopped crying since he'd left the tailor's. There were lots of things he should be organizing for Yuto, and a funeral wasn't one of them.

He just wanted to curl up and die, because then maybe the pain would stop, but he couldn't do that, not to Ruri, not now.

There was a soft tap at his window and he looked up to see Yuri.

"What?" he asked, rolling the window down.

"Ruri wanted me to let you know we're here, and she'd like you to join us inside," said Yuri, voice tight as he kept his emotions under control. "She also said you don't have to give a speech if you don't think you can."

Shun nodded silently and watched as Yuri left. Five minutes later he got out of the car and joined them inside.

* * *

"You should go talk to him."

Shun looked up at Ruri from where he lay on the bed, his now dead cell phone on the table beside him. It had been several days since the funeral and he hadn't left the house since. In fact he'd barely left his room, watching a video on the phone over and over, and listening to Yuto's voicemail.

"You should go and talk to Yuto, it might help," she repeated.

"Yuto's gone Ruri, what good will talking do?"

"It might help you that's what. Besides, it helped when mom and dad passed." Shun flinched, that was a low blow. "You talked to them all the time after, so talk to Yuto," she said. "I'll even pay for flowers too," she added. "But you need to do this. I already lost Yuto, I can't lose you too."

Shun sighed and sat up, "Alright, I'll do it."

...

He stopped for coffee, and then picked up some flowers, a bouquet of white lilies, before making his way to the cemetery.

It was a quiet, peaceful place, and Yuto's plot was near the top of a hill, it had a nice view.

He sat down beside the small headstone and just let himself talk and talk until he broke down in tears.

All he wanted was to apologize; all he wanted was his best friend back. But now he could never do either.

"Yuto, I'm so sorry."

* * *

AH: I don't know why it won't save my line beaks, ughhhh. I'm sorry for bad formatting, the site is being dumb.


End file.
